Never Grow Up
by KM Seward
Summary: Songfic, Blueshipping,  Seto Kaiba x Kisara . Seto and Kisara have kids and their story on the kids growing up. Based off the song "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. Hope you all like it! :  Three OC's, no stealing.


Never Grow Up

Me: Heya guys. I couldn't help it. I couldn't seem to focus on writing lately, so I decided to try another one shot since I don't have time to do anything else really… So I hope you like this! It's Blueshipping, please don't flame me. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Ryuu, Katsu, and Aiko. So no stealing!

And yes… This is a songfic.

**~((~^*^~))~**

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up _

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

Seto Kaiba was walking through the hallways of his mansion, rubbing his forehead as he headed to his bedroom, where his wife Kisara was waiting. He'd worked later than he planned, and was looking forward to sleeping next to the love of his life.

But as he was walking, he couldn't stop himself from going through his usual routine of checking the bedrooms of his kids. He stopped outside one of the doors and silently opened the door, stepping inside and checking to make sure the twins were really sleeping, and not pretending.

Katsu, the younger twin, was sprawled out in the small bed, fitting for a six year old. He was snoring semi-loud and his small right hand was clutching tightly to his favorite Flamed-Swordsman action figure. Seto grimaced at the doll. He'd never liked that action figure… It reminded him too much of a certain blond headed idiot 3rd rate duelist. But Kisara told him not to be so harsh about the card itself… And that is why Seto hadn't burned the toy years ago. Sighing quietly, Seto fixed the blankets so the young boy wouldn't freeze and turned to face his elder brother.

Ryuu was the neater one. His bed was neat, and he lay on his side, still as stone. Seto leaned down and studied his face for several long seconds before he noticed the boy's eyes fluttering. Seto smirked, realizing he was dreaming. Wiping some of the white strands of hair off of his face, the dreaming boy caught his father's hand suddenly, holding Seto's finger tightly in his iron like grip.

"Daddy…" He mumbled, his eyes fluttering open but just barely.

"Hey…" Seto replied, smiling softly since they were both too tired to really care about how they looked. Ryuu nodded his head slightly to the right side of his bed. Seto quickly understood what he was getting at. His nightlight wasn't on. Seto smirked and nodded. With the simple press of a button, the dim yet comforting light eliminated the small corner of the room and Ryuu's eyes closed again, and thankful smile gracing his young face.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, his grip on Seto's finger loosening until he finally fell asleep. Smirking, Seto patted his head and stood, leaving the room in silent strides. With the door closed behind him, I headed to his bedroom and found Kisara lying in bed, reading a book with her lamp on beside her.

"Welcome home, Seto," Kisara said, smiling happily upon seeing her husband.

"Thanks…" Seto said. After he changed into silk blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt, he climbed in bed beside her, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"What's wrong?" Kisara asked, surprised by his sudden and romantic gesture.

"Ryuu's nightlight wasn't on…" Seto murmured into the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

"Was he okay?" She asked worriedly, surprised that it was forgotten.

"Mhmm…"

"Then what's wrong?" Seto smiled awkwardly.

"…I was just thinking. I sort of wanted them to stay that little... to not grow up." Kisara shook her head and giggled while Seto tried not to act embarrassed.

"If only they could stay that little…"

"Yes." Seto said, and then paused. "But… We won't have to worry about that… with another one on the way." He said, placing a hand on her 6-month pregnant belly. Kisara laughed and bookmarked her place before turning out the light.

"Seto, if you keep saying that, you're going to be the one taking care of all of our next child's messes and dirty diapers." After that he became silent.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your Mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

It was 8 years later, and Ryuu had been invited by his friends to go watch some new movie that came out. Of course Kisara and Seto checked the rating and reviews. It seemed appropriate enough for a fourteen year old boy, so they approved and allowed him to go… As long as Kisara dropped him off and picked him up. Ryuu was completely against the idea. He wanted to go with his friends for all of it. They had even offered to do all the driving, as he said. But it wasn't enough. His parents, (mostly his father), was too paranoid to allow their son to go out alone without the parents making sure he arrived safely and would arrive home safely.

It was 6:45 p.m., and the movie started at 7: 15. Ryuu was getting ready in his own personal room, as he was too old to willingly share a brother with his younger twin Katsu. He was recounting the allowance he'd been given when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He called absent-mindedly.

"Hey," Ryuu heard his father Seto say. Ryuu frowned and turned to stare at his father, as he'd been sitting on his bed and facing away from the door.

"Hey," He said, his voice sounding irritable. Seto frowned and leaned against the doorframe.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked the boy. Ryuu shrugged half-heartedly, knowing he would just come in anyways. Seto smirked in approval and stepped into the room, eventually coming over to sit next to Ryuu on the bed.

"It has come to my attention you don't like the idea of Mom taking you to the movies." Seto said, going straight to the point as usual. Ryuu nodded, knowing there was no way he could lie to his father, who was a living walking lie-detector. It was one of the things Seto required in his job as CEO and President of Kaiba Corp.

"Do you care to explain why you're upset?" Seto asked, watching his son's face for any expressions to take note of.

"Sure. Why not." Ryuu replied with a sigh, running a hand through his short white hair.

"Well… I'll look childish in front of my friends, like I can't take care of myself. I can! I just wish I was older. Then I could prove that I could take care of myself, and I wouldn't have to rely on anybody anymore…"

"You're friends know that you can take care of yourself. Is that all?" Seto asked in surprise. Ryuu blushed slightly and looked away.

"Well… not really…" Seto smirked and rubbed his forehead.

"I see," He chuckled while Ryuu looked horrified.

"What? What do you see?" He exclaimed, hoping it wasn't something embarrassing that would haunt him forever.

"A girl." Ryuu blushed again, turning an even darker shade of red while Seto laughed.

"Okay, what's her name?" He asked, smiling at his son who was getting over his shock that Seto knew.

"Erm… Takara… Mizumi Takara… She and her friend Saki were invited too…" Seto was silent and appeared deep in thought.

"…What?" Ryuu asked after a painful silence.

"Do you know what Takara means?" Seto asked, a mysterious look in his eyes. Ryuu shook his head.

"No, what does it mean?" He asked.

"Takara means Treasure. A valued treasure… Takara was one of the options we were going to name your baby sister." Seto explained while Ryuu paled.

"…Thanks for naming my sis Aiko instead." Ryuu said while Seto shook his head.

"You're welcome."

"Hey… Ryuu," Seto said, grabbing the boy's attention.

"Yeah Dad?" Seto was silent for a moment before taking a heavy sigh and looking Ryuu square in the eye. The boy braced himself, knowing that whatever his Dad was about to say he'd better remember.

"Ryuu, there's nothing to be ashamed about, being dropped off by your mother. I know you wish you were older, able to go out on your own, call your own shots… But we both love you and want what is best for you. And right now, going out by yourself is not what's best for you. You know because of my job that our family is never completely safe, and that it makes us rest a little bit easier knowing where you are and that you're safe."

"I know…" Ryuu said with a sigh of dejectedness, but understanding.

"And…" Ryuu tried to suppress a groan, wondering what _else _Seto had to say.

"What?" Ryuu asked a little too quickly. Seto smirked.

"Girls like sensitive guys who care about their mothers." Ryuu beamed at his father who looked over his shoulder nervously, as though expecting Kisara to show up at any minute. After that, he then leaned down and whispered, "So don't make her park around the block. Let her drop you off in front of your friends. And even give her a kiss on the cheek while you're at it. Takara will love it." Ryuu nodded and grinned.

"Thanks for the pointers Dad," Ryuu said, suddenly not so freaked out about the idea of his Mom dropping him off.

"*AHEM*" The two suddenly heard a loud voice behind them and immediately jolted upright. The two heads turned around to see Kisara, and their faces paled slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks for what kind of 'pointers'?" She asked in a dangerously slow tone, while little 7 year old Aiko looked out from between her mother's legs, wearing her pink hearts pajamas and little fuzzy pink slippers.

"Daddy, what does my name mean?" Aiko suddenly asked, and Seto paled further.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your Dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

Seto and Kisara waved goodbye to their son and drove away, headed back home. Ryuu waved goodbye and sighed. Taking his suitcase, he walked into his appropriately sized apartment and went to his bedroom. All his life he'd dreamed of growing up, moving out, and living his own life. Sure, he worked for Kaiba Corp, and was going to take it over some day… But he wanted to make his own decisions outside of that. But now… as the undeniable feelings of emptiness came over him, Ryuu had never felt more alone.

Ryuu could still hear the sounds of his father coming home from work, telling his mother about his day… He remember exactly what his old bedroom used to look like, and complaining to Katsu about the new music he'd become obsessed with… Ryuu could clearly remember all the times the family laughed and ganged up on each other, parents vs. kids, the times they watched movies together… He could still see his family whenever he wanted… But now that Ryuu was on his own, things didn't feel at all the way he'd imagined it would.

After Ryuu unpacked his bags, he plugged in his favorite nightlight and turned out the lights. It was long since time to go to bed, but he'd never had to tuck himself in before. He missed his Mom's gentle touch as she would remind him of upcoming school events or just telling me goodnight and how much she loved me… Back when I was a child when Dad would tell me his great Duel Monster's stories of all the adventures he and Uncle Mokuba had, and how his annoying rival and his friends kept showing up and seemingly ruining everything… yet oddly making some things better in the end. Ryuu remembered all the times Katsu and Aiko got on his nerves, but all the times they made him laugh and all the times they pulled pranks on their unsuspecting parents… and when his parents would get them right back by the end of the night.

As Ryuu closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he smiled as he relived all the blissful memories of childhood and family. And knowing that when he woke up, his family would still be around, even if they weren't living in the same house anymore.

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up._

Seto sighed and rolled over, looking at his still beautiful and young looking wife who was also still trying to fall asleep. It was their first night without Ryuu down the hall, and Katsu would be leaving in a month for college. And Aiko had just turned fourteen, and it was only a matter of time before she would be leaving for college as well.

"Can't sleep?" Seto asked, sounding more like a statement than a question. Kisara nodded.

"It's just so… different knowing Ryuu's not around." His wife admitted sadly.

"He's still around. He's just not in this house," Seto remarked factually. Kisara frowned and playful punched his shoulder.

"I know that Seto," She said with a sad smile on her face. "I just miss him."

"I know." He replied, pulling her into his embrace.

"Seto?" Kisara asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?" He replied, running a hand through her hair while the other caressed her back.

"Do you remember when you said that you wished our kids would never grow up?" Kisara asked.

"Yes…?" He replied.

"I wish our kids never grew up." Seto smirked and pulled away for a moment so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes, which looked like the calm after a storm.

"Do you want to know what the best part of this is?" He asked, tilting her chin up slightly.

"What?" Kisara asked, her upper lip pouting a little bit. He smiled one of his rare, perfect, genuine smiles and brushed the white strands of hair out of her face.

"That we were there to _watch _them grow up the entire time." He said softly. "And we still get to watch them grow up. And because they'll never be done growing up, just like you and I are still growing up." Kisara blinked back tears as she allowed the words to sink into her heart and mind, to be remembered forever.

Seto wiped away one of the tears that escaped with his thumb, before gently closing the gap between them and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, and they both smiled, letting every shared moment and memory of their family and relationship together flow freely, enjoying and treasuring every second.

**~((~^*^~))~**

Me: Eh? So how was that? Hopefully not too long. Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and please remember to review! To answer some questions, the names of their children and their meanings:

Ryuu: Dragon (Duh, of course :P)

Katsu: Victory (I'm starting to see a pattern…)

Aiko: Love Song. (That's why Seto paled. Kisara came up with it after saying that their night together when *ahem* Aiko was created, she said that it felt like a love song that they kept playing. Seto paled because if he answered Aiko's question, she would have asked why they named her that. And that would be just plain awkward, lol.)

So again, please review! And I hoped you liked it :D


End file.
